callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
TV Parental Guidelines
TV Parental Guidelines was a division of TVAA. Ratings TV-Y Whether animated or live-action, the themes and elements in this program are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children from ages 0–6. These programs are not expected to frighten younger children. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated eC for Early Childhood-rated video games. Equivalent to a G rating. TV-Y7 Shows with this rating may or may not be appropriate for some children under the age of seven. They may contain crude or suggestive humor, mild fantasy violence (including excessive, cartoonish slapstick), or content considered too frightening or risque to be shown to children under seven years of age. It has an alternate one, TV-Y7-FV (Formerly TV-Y7-V) for TV-Y7. If a show has noticeably more fantasy violence than a program rated TV-Y7, it is assigned the TV-Y7-FV rating. Action-adventure shows may carry this rating. Most Japanese anime shows dubbed and aimed at children in the United States are given this rating. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated E for Everyone-rated video games. Equivalent to a moderate PG rating. This rating corresponds the contents: *'FV': Fantasy Violence *'H': Comic Mischief *'L': Infrequent Mild Coarse Language TV-PG This rating signifies that the program may be unsuitable for younger children without the supervision of a parent. Many parents may want to watch it with their younger children. Various game shows and most reality shows are rated TV-PG for their suggestive dialog, suggestive humor, and/or coarse language. Many prime-time series are given this rating. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated E10+ for Everyone Ten and Up-rated video games. Equivalent to a stronger PG rating. This rating corresponds the contents: *'D': Mild Suggestive Dialog *'L': Frequent Mild Coarse Language *'S': Mild Sexual Situations *'V': Mild Bloodless Violence to Minimal Bloody Violence TV-T Teens are urged to exercise care in monitoring this program and are cautioned against letting children under 12 watch unattended. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated T for Teen-rated video games. Many programs that air after 3 p.m. are rated TV-T. Live programming like televised awards ceremonies, concerts, and some specials are sometimes issued a general TV-T rating, because of the possibility that teen themes may occur. Equivalent to a moderate PG-13 rating. This rating corresponds the contents: *'D': Moderate Suggestive Dialog *'L': Moderate Coarse Language *'S': Moderate Sexual Situtations *'V': Moderate Violence TV-14 Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in monitoring this program and are cautioned against letting children under 14 watch unattended. Many programs that air after 9 p.m. are rated TV-14. Live programming like televised awards ceremonies, concerts, and some specials are sometimes issued a general TV-14 rating, because of the possibility that profanity or suggestive dialog may occur. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated T15+ for Teen Fifteen and Up-rated video games. Equivalent to a stronger PG-13 rating and a weaker R rating. This rating corresponds the contents: *'D': Moderate Suggestive Dialog *'L': Strong Coarse Language *'S': Sexual Content *'V': Intense Violence TV-MA A TV-MA rating means the program may be unsuitable for those below 17 without parental supervision. This rating was originally TV-M in early 1997 but was changed because of a trademark dispute and to remove confusion with the ESRB's "M for Mature" rating for video games. The program may contain graphic violence, strong profanity, infrequent overtly sexual dialogue, strong to graphic nudity, and/or strong sexual content. The vast majority of television shows that carry this rating are on cable and satellite TV; network television rarely airs any programming that would warrant such a rating, due to Federal Communications Commission indecency and obscenity guidelines that prevent most of this type of programming from airing on broadcast television. The film Schindler's List was the first network TV airing to display this rating, and the pilot episode of the CBS police drama Brooklyn South made this series the first network TV series to display the rating. Original programming airing in the late evening on some cable networks generally will carry this rating. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated M for Mature-rated video games. Equivalent to an R rating. This rating corresponds the contents: *'D': Frequent Strong Suggestive Dialog *'L': Indecent Crude Language *'S': Strong Sexual Content *'V': Graphic Violoence TV-AO A TV-AO rating means the program is unsuitable for those 17 and under. The program may contain very extreme graphic violence, frequent strong profanity, really sexual dialogue, really very coarse language, sexual nudity and/or explicit sexual content. The vast majority of television shows that carry this rating are on cable and satellite TV; "basic" cable rarely airs any programming that would warrant such a rating, due to Federal Communications Commission indecency and obscenity guidelines that prevent most of this type of programming from airing on "basic" cable television. Original programming airing in the late evening on "premium" cable networks generally will carry this rating exclusive to unedited pornographic shows. It was a lieu of ESRB's Rated AO for Adults Only-rated video games. It has an alternate version: TV-ASV. It can also contains same contents but sexual nudity. It was also a lieu of ESRB's Rated AO for Adults Only video games. Equivalent to an NC-17 rating. This rating corresponds the contents: *'D': Sexual Dialog *'L': Frequent Explicit Language *'S': Explicit Sexual Content *'V': Gratuitous Violence Category:Companies